Lydia After Dentist
by emsyanne
Summary: Lydia gets her wisdom teeth out. Stiles is there to help. Follow me on tumblr at emsyanne. I blog nice things
1. Chapter 1: Could This Day Get Any Worse

Chapter 1 Could This Day Get Any Worse

It had been a long day and Lydia was ready for it to end. It started with Prada pooping on her bath mat leaving, her nice surprise for when she stepped out of the shower. And finished with a super glued stiletto after the heel broke in the midst of a crowded hallway. [x]

The icing on the cake though came when her mom called to inform her that she was going away on a last minute "business trip". In other words she was going to do one day of business and then spend the rest of the time lounging around with her latest guy. Normally Lydia would love to have the house to herself, but this would be the one time that her mom's presence was actually necessary. She was getting her wisdom teeth removed the next day and needed a ride home and maybe someone to her ice cream for the rest of the week.

She slammed her locker with an exasperated sigh and collected her tote bag filled with all the books that she would need for the week.

"I'll just have to get a cab I guess." She planned a loud and she hauled the bag over her shoulder

"A cab for what?" a hand laid on her arm.

She jumped and tried to regain her balance but failed miserably, sending the bag and herself tumbling to the ground. She thought she was the only one left at school but she turned to find and apologetic looking Stiles.

"Stiles, we've talked about this. You can't sneak up on me like that especially when I'm teetering on a semi broken heel and have about 50lbs worth of books."

"Sorry, sorry!" He stuttered a he tried to scoop the books and Lydia up at the same time. It didn't end well as he was also trying to balance his grody lacrosse gear on his back. He tipped forward and now the two were a mess of limbs, books and weeks worth of dirty practice clothes.

They finally got back on their feet,

"What did you even want in the first place Stiles?" Lydia questioned impatiently as she picked up the remaining books and placed them in the bag Stiles held open.

"I uhh wanted to know why you needed a cab." He responded

"If you must know, I'm having my wisdom teeth out tomorrow," she carefully brushed herself off "and my wonderful mother informed me that she's being pulled away for a business trip to Cabo. Bag please."

"Isn't Cabo a little too tropical for a business trip?" he asked handing over the bag.

"She's a realtor. She's trying to sell some property down there. It just seems a little too convenient that her current boyfriend just happens to have a house down there" she said as she rolled her eyes and began to make her way down the hallway toward the parking lot double doors.

Stiles was quick to follow.

"I thought she was a teacher."

"She got her BA in education but went to realty school when teaching didn't pan out. Shes a jack of all trades. It seems the only trade she can't master is being a mother." She spat out as she dug for her keys in her bag.

She stopped walking

"Where are they?!" She fumed stamping her foot forgetting about the broken shoe

Stiles steadied her before she could fall again.

"Check the zippered pocket, that's where you usually put them." He looked down scuffing his shoes

"Right, thanks"

"You know uhhh I could you know like drive you or something ." He looked up at her sheepishly, and ran his hand through his sweaty hair.

Lydia fished out a set of keys from the zippered pocket

"Got 'em! Let's go." She started to walk again.

"Lydia?"

She looked over at him

"What?" She questioned; she wasn't really paying attention before.

"I said that I could drive you to your appointment" He replied, this time with a little more confidence.

"That's really sweet of you but it's really not necessary. I'll just get a cab like I said." She gave him that closed lipped smile and looked away like she always does when he gives her too much attention. [ post/90029968104/ever-notice-that-lydia-cant-seem-to-keep-eye]

"C'mon Lydia you gotta let me take you there. I mean what do you even know about this surgeon. He could totally screw it up and take out the wrong tooth or something; then you'll have no one there if you go by yourself. I mean I guess that's probably uh not the best thing for me to be telling you right now. But regardless you're gunna be all hopped up on drugs afterwards, and you'll probably get some cabbie who's gunna rip you off taking advantage of your disoriented state. Plus who's gunna take care of you afterwards, like when you get home?" [ post/90476379859/im-thinking-that-the-murders-maybe-come-in]

"Stiles, I'm a big girl I think I can take care of myself." She said as she pushed open the doors and walked down the stairs stopping at the bottom.

He cocked his head to the side "Lydia."

She sighed.

"Ugh fine, but you're only staying until the lidocaine wears off! " she said relentingly as she turned to walk toward her car.

"The surgery is a 9 so be at my house at 8:20 sharp.!" She turned her head to shout over her shoulder.

She turned to find Stiles pulling his fist down in little excited dance.

"Stiles."

He clears his throat and straightens up.

"Right 8:20 sharp"

Lydia gets in her car and drives away leaving Stiles to happy dance till his heart's content.


	2. Chapter 2: Eyes on the Road

Chapter 2 Eyes on the Road.

Stiles woke up early the following morning. He wasn't nervous per-say but he definitely wanted everything to go right. He had packed a bag of essentials the night before. A fleecy blanket for after surgery incase she was cold, his laptop for Netflix, some movies, some books for him to read while she was in surgery and medicine lots of medicine.

He threw on some jeans a, T-shirt and one of the many plaid shirts he owned.

After quickly brushing his teeth and trying to fix his hair, he checked to make sure he had everything he would need.

"Okay, okay. Keys, wallet," he listed off as he patted his pockets.

Opening his backpack he continued "laptop, books. Shit, where are they I definitely put…" he was cut off.

"Stiles…" the sheriff said with an exasperated sigh as he stood at the doorway.

"Yeah." He responded while he continued to rummage through his bag pulling everything out that he had carefully packed.

"Is there any reason why Cosmo, InStyle, and People were on the dining room table?"

"Oh thank God, I was looking for those everywhere!" Stiles said as he snatched the magazines out of his fathers hands.

"Would you like to explain to me why your reading about The Best Ways to Please Your Man in Bed and Finding the Right Nude Lip for You?," the sheriff said as he tapped the article titles on the cover.

"Well Dad I think that you should know I've made some life changes.." Stiles said reassembling his backpack.

"Stiles cut the shit, you've already used this one when I found you at the gay bar." He said to his son exasperatedly.

"I kid I kid. They're actually for Lydia I'm taking her to get her wisdom teeth out, she needed a ride and I thought I could be helpful since I got mine out last fall" He said as he packed the magazines.

"School?" the sheriff questioned.

"Staff development day. Lydia plans well," He said as he slung his bag over his shoulder and sliding by the sheriff.

"Gotta go, Lydia is not one to be kept waiting."

It was nearly 8:30 as Stiles' Jeep pulled up into Lydia's stone drive crunching over the rocks. She stood impatiently waiting tapping her foot.

"Hey, you all set?" Stiles said as he poked his head out the window hand on the steering wheel on the rolled down window.

"You're late," she responded as she crossed to the passenger's side door leaving Stiles to pull himself back into the car.

"Great start Stiles," he muttered to himself as Lydia shut her door.

"_What,_are you saying. Enunciate Stiles don't mutter, you know I hate it when you do that." She said as she buckled herself in and checked her makeup in the mirror mushing her lips together.

" I was just…" he paused looking at Lydia hand on the gear shift

"Lydia, what are you wearing," he asked skeptically as he took in the blue dress.

"Newest Kate Spade just bought it yesterday. Do you like it?" she waited for his response. [ cgi/set?id=129039460]

"Yeah of course I like it I mean you'd great in a paper bag." He said quickly "But that's not that point. I meant to say _why_ are you wearing that?"

"I could ask you the same thing." She looked at his ratty jeans and typical plaid shirt disapprovingly.

"Lydia did you not read the instructions the doctor gave you? Wear comfortable warm clothes, sweatpants, t-shirt not something out of a Rumor Chick episode."

"Gossip Girl. Does it look like I own sweatpants Stiles?" she said as she looked at her watch.

"I don't know maybe, what about that Juicy Couture shit."

" Ugh so tacky. I would die before I had the word Juicy plastered across my ass. Well it's too late to change now anyway. We only have 20 minutes to get there. Guess this will have to suffice."

"Well, don't tell me I didn't warn you when you're freezing in there." Stiles said as he reversed out of the driveway arm singed over the back of Lydia chair looking backwards.

As he was looking back he noticed his lacrosse stuff on his back seat.

"Hey, why don't you wear my lacrosse warm-ups." He said as he pulled onto the main road.

"You're sweaty uniform? I'll pass." She said as she inspected her nails scoffing as if he had suggested something totally outlandish.

"Not my uniform the tracksuit thing. Just washed them and they haven't been worn. They smell pretty good, sniffed 'em myself." Head said nodding his head at her approvingly.

"Is it polyester?" she questioned.

"Uh, I don't know. Maybe. It's kinda soft not like a baby's bottom soft, but more like Hugh Hefners' pajamas soft.

"An when have you felt Hugh Hefner's smoking jacket."

"You know what I mean, kinda meshy, silky and comfy.

"What kind of detergent do you use? I'm allergic to Downy" she said

"I don't know. I think the one with the creepy bear on it. Thing gives me nightmare." He responded.

"Of all the things you could have nightmare about, seriously Stiles, a teddy bear." she said raising an eyebrow at him.[ . /30597cec954b25f9fd149b3fdac7ff1c/tumblr_n8dm35MWXK1t27ahco1_ ]

" Have you seen that thing. It's eyes are life less and demonic looking." He shuddered. "I'm going to eat your brains" he said in what was assumed to be a demonic teddy bear voice.

He looked over at her chuckling at his own joke. She was in the process of unbuckling herself and climbing into the back seat.

"Where are you going" he asked quizzically eyes following her into the backseat

"Eyes on the road Stiles." She said

"Lydia, why are you sitting back there? I'm not your chauffeur, this is not Driving Miss Daisy, and I'm definitely not Morgan Freeman." He said turning around once more.

He found a half naked Lydia. Her dress was unzipped and folded down around her waist.

He whipped his head back to the front.

"You don't have clothes on! Why don't you have clothes on?" he question frantically eyes wide on the road hands gripping the steering wheel.

"I'm changing, I told you to keep your eyes on the road. Is this white shirt clean?"

"Yup clean. Everything's clean, clean clean clean. Clean Machine, Mr. Clean that's me." He said nervously. He looked around the road hoping there was no one there.

"Lydia do you think that maybe you could've changed in the bathroom at the office. I mean there could be like you know people out here."

"Relax Stiles were on a back road of Beacon Hills. I have a bra on and I doubt there's going to be many people on here. And besides I'm already done.

He heard a zip and Lydia emerged from the back with her dress folded over her arm. He looked over at her taking in the sight.

"Comfy!" she said as she plopped back into her seat as Stiles slowed to a stop at a red light.

"I may just have to buy one for myself." She said as she pulled her hair out from the jacket.

"You can have that one. Keep it its yours, all yours." He said probably a little to eagerly. He had to admit he liked how she looked in his clothes. It was a change from Lydia's normal look, prim, proper, put-together. The suit was too big for her. She fiddled with the cuffs her hands almost lost in the sleeves, he would probably needs to roll them up for the pants were turned over a few times her hip bones peeking out. But man she still looked like a vision. He continued to admire her.

"Stiles."

"Hmm." He said snapping out of his thoughts.

"The lights green."

"Oh right. Yup." Stiles turned on the radio leaving them in a comfortable silence.


	3. Chapter 3: Scaredy Cat

Lydia Martin wasn't a nervous person by any means; she had her life and emotions under control. Under her control, she liked to be in control of everything. Which is precisely why in this moment Lydia felt like she was going to vomit. She had gone over the procedure doing careful research. She even went as far as checking out her surgeon, no mortalities. Thank god. She was okay will all that, all the technicalities, cut her open remove her teeth bing bang boom. What she was not okay with was the fact that she had to go under general anesthesia. Sure it'd probably be like sleeping and she probably wouldn't remember it. But still for those 60 minutes she would not be in control. Why couldn't they just keep her awake. Surely she'd had worse pain what with the werewolf attack and the garrote to the neck. She could handle it give her a little local anesthesia and she'd be fine.

She and Stiles sat side by side in dimly lit office area waiting for her be called. She sat straight up in her chair, hands tightly clutching her bag that sat in her lap. She watched as the patients slowly trickled out from behind the office door, some looking worse than others. She took slow steady breaths, reminding herself that she should be fine. She would be fine. But what if…

Her thoughts were interrupted.

"Lydia…" Stiles said in a sing songy voice as he waved his hand in front of her face.

The boy had been going on about something. Lydia had neglected to pay attention to his waffling.

"Sorry just zoned out for a bit." She said pulling the cuffs of the sleeves over her hands trying not to disclose her current state to her attentive companion.

"I was just wondering what kind of ice cream you liked. When I got my teeth removed, ice cream was like the only thing I ate for a week. Black raspberry, Rocky Road, Coffee, and Cookies and Cream, you name it, I probably ate it. And none of that low-fat, no fat, trying to pass as ice cream frozen yogurt. I ate the real fatty stuff. Loaded it with hot fudge and lots of whipped cream. Threw in some rainbow sprinkles for color, although they don't really do much do they? I'm literally salivating thinking about it right now." He laughed patting his stomach.

"I'm pretty sure I ate like a carton a day. Dad thought the teeth I had left were gunna rot." Stiles said as he sat in his chair flipping leisurely through the least girly of the magazines he had brought, unaware of Lydia's internal crisis.

"Oh, I'm not picky. Get whatever you like, I'm sure it'll be fine" she replied uninterested still focusing on the cuffs picking at the fuzzies that were stuck there. She tried to keep her breathing steady and even but with no avail.

Stiles closed the magazine shut and leaned over a bit closer encroaching on her arm rest.  
"_Lydia Martin_," he raised an eyebrow "queen of unwarranted opinions and my way or the highway, has no opinion on ice cream. Of all things to not care about. I'm appalled," he gaped jokingly with his hand over his heart, waiting for a laugh at his cheesiness.

With no response from Lydia, Stiles finally caught on to her ragged breathing and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, are you okay? What's going on?"

"Just a bit nervous, I guess." Lydia looked up from her de-linting giving him a wry smile.

"A bit?" he questioned kinking an eyebrow up. "You're shaking like a leaf," he nodded towards his hand on her shoulder.

Lydia picked her hands up from her bag unballing them from the cuffs of the sweater. Sure enough they were trembling, badly, sending tremors up to meet Stiles' hand.

Stiles took her hands giving them a gentle squeeze. "Lydia," he ducked his head down so they were on the same level "why'd you let me go on about ice cream for 5 minutes. You're having a crisis here. Let a brotha know…" he paused "That sounded _a lot_ cooler in my head," he thought aloud grimacing at his faux-pas.

She chuckled at his attempt, " I just don't like not being awake the whole time. The whole sedation thing freaks me out. It's irrational I know," she says putting a hand up in defense. "But I've watched too many of those movies where the person wakes up during surgery and can feel everything but can't talk. And I've consequently freaked my self out beyond belief. Go me." She explained shaking her fists in a small sarcastic cheering motion. Lydia looked up to find a concerned Stiles watching her.

"I know I sound ridiculous. Get it together Lydia." She hid behind her hands and shook her head in embarrassment.

"Hey."

She peeked out from behind her fingers.

"You, Lydia Martin, are one of the most fearless, strong, and confident people I know. But it's okay to be scared sometimes too. You have a totally justifiable concern, but _you_ are gunna be just fine." he said removing her hands from her face and placing them gently on her bag.

"You wanna know a secret?"

She looked up from her hands waiting expectantly.

"I was scared too. So scared in fact that I made my dad come in with me and hold my hand," he admitted keeping his voice low "And so now on the off chance that you do die, you will at least die knowing my biggest secret, that I am a giant scaredy cat.

"Hey! Not funny," She said giving him a gentle punch on the arm. "And besides I already knew that," she said smiling at his "confession".

"I could go with you if you wanted. You know sit in the corner. Give you some moral support while they make you all loopy."

She was flattered by his kindness and knew his offer was genuine. But he'd already given up his whole day. She didn't want to inconvenience him anymore than she already had. She took a deep breath patting her bag. "No it won't be necessary. I'm just gunna suck it up. I've dealt with worse right? Plus like you said I'm Lydia Martin, fearless strong and confident."

"You sure you don't…" but before he could finish his sentence Lydia had been summoned.

"Lydia Martin," a young surgical assistant called from the doorway leading to the patient rooms.

Lydia stood up looking down at Stiles, who had straightened up at the calling of her name. "Just be here when I get out okay?" she asked with a small smile.

"Course," he replied squeezing her hand gently as she walked past.


End file.
